


My Hesitant Alien

by billie_joe_armstrong_time_lord



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billie_joe_armstrong_time_lord/pseuds/billie_joe_armstrong_time_lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank lives on a space station and one day a strang being knocks on his door...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Shows

Reading quietly in my bunk on the space station, I jumped when I heard a knock coming from the door leading outside. I get up and look out the window and see a tomato red haired being in a blue suit standing in front of the door. cautiously I open the door.  
“who or what are you?”  
they hesitate before saying “i’m Gerard Way and I have lost my friend Lola”  
“how did you get here?!”  
“in a spaceship, its right over there”G points to the left and there is infact a huge teal colored spaceship.  
“can you please just help me find my friend Lola?!” G says in an annoyed tone.  
“ ok what does your friend look like?” G shows me a picture of what looks kinda like a cat with bright pink fur.  
“ ok im gonna have to put in a holding cell because I don’t know if you are telling the truth and I would rather be on the safe side. I will go look for you friend after I take you down there.”  
“NO! I need to come with you i am the only one who speaks their language!” “ im sure I will be able to communicate with them, on this space station we have a system that translates any language in the universe to english”  
“NO they will only talk to me they only trust me.”  
“ok fine! but if you do anything stupid you are going to the holding cell! ok?”  
“good” We start looking and after about an hour we still haven’t found Lola. I look back to G and he isn’t moving or blinking he is just frozen, a minute later he starts to flicker and he appears to be transparent. ok what the fuck is happening to him?!  
“G?!” he doesn’t respond. I decide to move him to a holding cell until I can figure out what is wrong with him. I turn around and scream, right in front of me is Lola .  
“Lola? do you know what is wrong with G?” Lola just stares at me. damn it the fucking translator must be acting up today. I put Lola in the same cell as G. I go look at the translator and its appears to be working just fine, huh thats weird, why couldn’t Lola understand me. I notice there is a call on the monitor I accept it and its Mike.  
“hey Mike, what’s up?” “ there was a surge of energy a few minutes ago, has anything strange happened up there?” I tell him what has happened up to this point.  
“YOU JUST LET THEM IN!?!??”  
“yes?, I fucked up didn’t I?”  
“yes you did Frank, you are being brought back home and we will send a team up to investigate and collect samples. someone will be there tonight.”  
“WHAT! NO! I can’t leave yet i haven’t collected enough information.”  
“Im sorry there is nothing i can do it’s just standard procedure.”  
“fine” I go to end the call  
“wait Frank dont fuck anything else up, okay?”  
“okay” I end the call.I go down and check on G and Lola. Lola is there but G isn’t, shit where the fuck did he go!? I really screwed up. I look for G until the transport gets here. I couldn’t find G. A voice comes on over the loudspeakers  
“Frank come to the loading dock immediately”. I go down and I see Ray waiting for me.  
“hey Frank, you ready to go?”  
“yeah” we head on to the space ship and head home.


	2. Zero Zero

G's pov

“Lola? LOLA?” where are they, I swear Lola you always disappear. I check the computer for the last planet we passed by and set the ship to go there. When I get there i’m surprised to see buildings on this planet, huh I always thought this planet was uninhabited. I see a door and I knock on it. A very short guy opens the door, he asks me who I am and what i’m doing here. I tell him and he doesn’t seem to believe me. Are you kidding me why wont he let me come to look for Lola. he finally gives in a lets me come with. a few minutes later I start to get a headache, it keeps getting worse. now my vision is blurry. I’m seriously freaked out now. that guy is looking at me weird, what?! why is he putting me in the holding cell!? I try to tell him to stop but i can’t seem to talk. I see Lola behind that guy the last thing i heard was a scream before I blacked out.


	3. The Bureau

An alarm goes off telling me we are almost home, I get up and ask Ray what happens when we get back. He tells me Mike wants to see me in his office right after we land . I walk up to Mike’s office door and knock, he opens the door and he doesn’t look happy.   
“okay before we go into the seriousness of what has happened, are you okay?”  
“as good as I will ever be”   
“you know I have missed you, right?” he pulls me in for a hug.   
“I have missed you too, I honestly dont know how I stayed sane without my best friend with me”   
“I called you as often as I could and you know I couldn't come with you. now i’m afraid we have to talk about what is gonna happen, my supervisor thinks that I should send you to get a mental health evaluation. I actually think that is a good idea”   
“ok fine, wait where am I going to stay?”   
“ you can stay with my friend Billie until we can send you back to the space station”   
“ok. I get to go back to the space station?!”   
“ yep as long as your mental eval comes back clean. oh and the eval is tomorrow at 10 am. you ready to go to Billie’s?”   
“yeah” We head over to Billie’s . Billie seems pretty cool, we talk for a bit.   
“Billie where am I gonna sleep?” he shows me the guest room. I am so exhausted I fall asleep in minutes. I wake up to someone knocking on the door.   
“go away it’s too fucking early!”   
“Frank it’s Mike we need to leave in about 10 minutes.”   
“ugh ok I will be right out.” I quickly get ready and head out to the kitchen and Mike is drinking a Starbucks coffee   
“Mike please tell me you brought me a coffee” He hands me a large coffee   
“thank you Mike, you have no idea how much I have missed Starbucks coffee. the coffee at the space station really sucks.”   
“no problem. we have to go now you ready?”   
“yep lets go.” we get to the building. I head in to the evaluation, when it's over Billie is waiting for me. we head back to his place. Later that day Mike calls   
“hey so it will be a few days before we find out if you will be able to go back to the space station, they need to review all the information. Until then just keep yourself busy. I have thursday off we should do something, we could have a jam session.oh and don't worry I still have pansy.”   
“oh man that would be awesome.”   
“well I got to go , I will see you thursday.” I end the call. I go into the T.V room   
“hey do you happen to have a guitar I can use?”   
“oh yeah Mike actually brought yours over here earlier. let me go grab it.” he comes back carrying pansy. I am so happy to see pansy that I squeal   
“ugh I haven’t played in so long. do you play anything?”   
“yeah I sing and play the guitar i’m actually trying to start a band.”   
“that’s awesome, hey you should jam with me and Mike on thursday.”   
“lets do it, hey you mind if i invite my Friend Tre he plays drums?”   
“sure” we talk about Music until he has to go to work. I decide to go walk down to Starbucks. When i walk in i’m shocked at who I see working there.


	4. Action Cat

I finish reading the advanced quantum mechanics book that my friend lent me, I should give it back but i’m not sure what they look like now, they always seem to change their appearance. I’m going to see if Gee wants to hang out, because now i’m bored. He says he is busy and maybe we can hang out later. I think that I will go explore, I go into the sparkly green escape pod and go look for a planet to explore. I finally find one after about 10 minutes of looking. there are some building on this planet I wonder if anyone inside wants to hang out with me. I see someone left the door open so I go inside and close the door behind me. I look for someone but no one seems to be here, I keep looking for about an hour when I see someone talking to Gee. Gee looks weird, why does he look like that. the guy turns around and screams. he is making noise but I don’t understand him, what? why is he putting me in there? at least im with Gee. about a minute after the guy leaves Gee vanishes. I wait for that guy to come back but he never shows up. I decide to take a nap.when I wake up there three different people here. they don’t seem to notice me at first then one of them come over to me and starts talking to me and I can actually understand them he says his name is Ray. The only being that I have been able to understand is Gee.   
“why am I able to understand you?”   
“what do you mean?”   
“ I have only met one person that I am able to understand and that is Gee. he was here but he vanished. there was also another person here he was really short.”   
“oh you must have met Frank I live here with him I just got back from dropping him off on earth. what is your name?”   
“ i’m Lola”   
“ok Lola where do you live?”   
“I live with Gee on his spaceship.”  
“ok well until we can Gee then you will have to stay here, alright?”   
“ok”


	5. Stitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank's Pov

I decide to go walk down to Starbucks. When I walk in i’m shocked at who i see working there.  
I feel really dizzy, I blink and when I open my eyes again i’m in the hospital?! A nurse notices that i'm awake and come to check on me   
“why am I here?”   
“oh you passed out in the coffee shop and hit your head pretty hard we had to put some stitches . a guy brought you here he said he was your friend, I think he is still here I can tell him you’re up.”   
“ok” they come back a couple of minutes later.   
“What the fuck are you doing here!?!?? How are you here?!??”   
“what do you mean? I drove here.”   
“you… you were on the space station! and then you fucking disappeared and your ‘friend’ fucking scared the shit out of me!”   
“dude I have never met you before, I don't know what you are talking about. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I need to get back to Starbucks and finish my shift. well I hope you feel better” A different nurse come in and says that I can head home now and that I need to have someone drive me home. I call Mike and ask him to get me. he gets here about ten minutes later.   
“ hey MIke”   
“hi are you ok? what happened? “   
“ Well I walked to Starbucks and I thought I saw G working there and I passed out and when I woke up he was here . but it wasn't really him. I could have sworn it was him.”   
“ok Frank” the rest of the drive back to Billie's is silent. I let Billie know that im going to bed. I’m the first one up so I make coffee and get ready, a few minutes later Billie come out and grabs a cup of coffee.   
“hey Billie, what time is Mike getting here?”   
“probably half an hour.”   
“ok cool.” I go to get a second cup of coffee when someone knocks on the door I go open it thinking it is Mike but it is G! ok what the fuck is going on?!   
“Billie?” I yell.   
“yeah, is Mike here?”   
“no .its um G.”   
“who?” oh Mike probably didn't tell Billie what happened.   
“ uh just one of my friends.”   
“oh ok.”   
“G what are you doing here?”   
“to be honest I don't know. I vaguely remember seeing you yesterday. but its all fuzzy.” i'm about to say something when I see Mike walking up   
“hey Frank who is this?” I mumble to G that I will be right back. I go up to Mike and quietly tell him that the guy over there is G.   
“are you fucking kidding me?! Frank. how the hell are they here? “   
“ I don't know, he isn’t even sure how he got here!”   
“well I just got off the phone with my supervisor and they said that you are able to go back to the space station on monday. I am going to just ignore the fact that G is here right now because I know you need to get back to the space station.”   
“ohmygosh! thank you Mike!!”   
“no problem. ok are we going to jam or what?”   
“yeah lets go” I walk over to G and ask him if he want to come hang out with us while we jam. and he says sure. we head in and decide to play ‘Life on mars?’ by David Bowie. I notice G is singing?! he is actually really good.we finish playing the song .  
” G I didn't know you could sing”   
"oh yeah I do, I’m not that good though.”   
“are you fucking kidding me you are amazing.”   
“thanks” we jam some for a couple more hours. we decide to order some pizza. and just hang out for the rest of the day.


	6. Drugstore perfume

I open my eyes and i’m in a bed. this is definitely not where is was a few minutes ago. someone is yelling Jimmy, I hear someone walk up to the door and knocks.   
“Jimmy if you don’t get up now you are going to be late for work.”   
“ok I will be right out.” fuck who the hell is Jimmy and why am I in their room. I grab some of this persons clothes and get dressed. I go out and I ask the person who knocked on the door if they can drive me down there. Apparently this Jimmy person works at Starbucks, I head in   
“ hey Jimmy, ready for your first day of work?”   
“yep” thank goodness this is this person's first day of work so I hopefully don't screw up this person life too much until I can figure out what is happening. About an hour later Frank comes in and he fucking just passes out. I quickly say that I will take him to the ER and I ask if I can borrow someones car and apparently Jimmy’s friend works at this Starbucks. so I borrow their car and head to the ER. when we get there its a few minutes until they take him back and check him out. half an hour later someone comes out and says that frank is up. I go and see Frank and he starts freaking out. I lie and say that I have never met him before. and leave. I head back to Starbucks to give back the car keys. I walk back to Jimmy’s house I go into his room and hang out in there for the rest of the day. When I wake up the next day i’m not in Jimmy’s room. I’m in a record store. I feel dizzy, I notice a faint perfume in the air. I need to find Frank. I manage to find him in less than an hour. I go knock on his door and he looks shocked to see me. I tell him what has happened but then one of his friends walks up and he mumble that he will be right back. and when he comes back he asks me if I want to hang out for the rest of the day.


	7. Joyriding

We somehow manage to sneak G onto the spaceship, and then we head back to the space station. when we get there Ray is waiting for us.   
“ hey Frank, who is that with you?”   
“ oh that is G.”   
“oh I have been looking for him, his friend Lola has been worried about him.” G asks where Lola is, ray goes and takes him to them. Ray comes back up   
“ok what are we going to do about G and Lola? I mean they can't exactly stay here.”   
“ I know, G’s spaceship is outside we could ask them when they are gonna leave.”   
“alright when they come back up we will ask them.”  
we ask them and G says that they should head out now. we say goodbye to them. I go work on my research for the day.


	8. Brother

we say goodbye to Frank and Ray and go into our spaceship and get ready to go.  
”hey Lola why did you wander off again?”   
“I was bored and you were busy.”   
“please don't just wander off ok?”   
“ok Gee i’m sorry” about 10 minutes later I get a headache, I remember a face but i don't know who they are. I shrug it off. I get back to what I was working on before Lola wandered off. I keep thinking about that person, I feel like I know them but I dont. I decide to try to figure out who this person is. I try to figure out who they are but I can't find anything. it is really late now so I get ready to go to bed, while i'm laying down I get another headache and this time I remember their name. I quickly write it down so I can find out more about them in the morning. I wake up to the smell of coffee, I go out and grab a cup.   
“hey Lola thanks for the coffee. is this your way of saying you're sorry?”   
“yeah… I am really sorry about wandering off. OH! when I was on that planet I met another person who could understand me!!” I nearly choke on my coffee.   
“what?! are you serious? who where they?”   
“it was Ray he is really nice”   
“ why didnt you say something earlier?”   
“I dunno i guess I had forgotten about it until now”   
“well that is amazing we will have to go see them again soon.” I finish my coffee and go look up where that person lives.   
“lola we are going to earth today. I need to talk to someone there. ok?”   
“okay Gee who do you need to talk to?”   
“oh this person Mikey, their name just popped into my head yesterday” we land and I tell Lola that they can go explore for a bit and to meet me back at the spaceship before the end of the day. I walk down to Mikey’s house. I knock on the door and he opens the door and then not even a second later he slams it in my face. why did he just slam the door? I knock again , he opens the door   
“ what are you doing here?!”   
“you are Mikey right?”   
“yes”   
“why do I feel like I know you?”   
“We are Brothers. Everyone thought you were dead!”   
“we cant be brothers I have never met you before in my life”   
“well we…” he passes out. fuck, why do people keep passing out when they see me. I take him back into his house and i leave. I go back to the spaceship and i wait for Lola before we leave.


	9. Weighted

Mikey’s pov

I hear a knock on the door. when I open it im shocked by who i see. I thought he was dead,everyone thought he was dead. I slam the door, a second later he knocks again. i open the door and ask what he is doing here. he asks if i’m Mikey and he says he feels like he knows me. I tell him we are brothers and of course he doesn't believe me. I try to tell him that we are brothers . I blink and i’m on my couch? I call my mom   
“mikey what’s up?”   
“hey mom, i just saw Gerard, at least i think i did.”   
“WHAT? Mikey are you serious!”   
“yeah and he didn’t really remember me. he didn’t know we are brothers”   
“mikey i’m coming over”   
“okay” i hang up. I replay what happened over and over, i couldn’t believe he was here. I hear a knock on the door and its my mom. I tell her exactly what had happened. she looks shocked.   
“mom, what do we do?”   
“well i guess we should go to the police”   
“ok lets go” we head down to the police station and wait for someone to help us. after about 15 minutes someone calls us up and asks what exactly happened so i tell them. they go and enter something on a computer.   
“you said Gerard way, correct?”   
“yeah”   
“ okay , are you sure you saw him? “   
"yes i saw him, why would i make something like this up.”   
“well i mean he has been missing for 8 years”   
“ are you saying that i wouldn’t recognise my own brother. are you kidding me, he is my brother i know i saw him today”   
“okay, im going to open up his case, but there isn’t anything else we can do today, let megive you my card and call if you see him again and i will make sure have someone come out tomorrow”   
“alright” my mom and i leave and head back home.


End file.
